


Awaken

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Crack, Dreamscapes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Vague MML S2 Spoilers?, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Alone in his bed, Cavendish receives an unexpected visitor.





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lagtim3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagtim3/gifts).



> Prompted partially by lagtim3 on tumblr and partially by the Tatsumaki bot on discord. 
> 
> Implied non-con warning because _everything_ Bill ever does is not consensual.

The sound of laughter startles Cavendish from sleep. He looks around wildly to find the source until his gaze lands on a strange triangular figure floating in the corner of the room. 

“You’re a piece of work, aren’t you, Top Hat?” 

Cavendish rubs his eyes in disbelief. “Are you an alien?” he asks, and the laughter sounds again. 

“No, but you’d think that, wouldn’t you.” The figure floats closer, until he’s just above the bed. “I’ve been watching you.” He reaches down, his touch fiery hot and deathly cold as he traces Cavendish’s face. “This is going to be fun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
